


Dancing Under Thor’s Grace

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cute, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: Steve and Bucky can’t sleep and end up in Central Park in the dead of night during a storm. Bucky gets an idea, and Steve goes along with it.





	Dancing Under Thor’s Grace

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Dancing in the Rain_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

Steve knew that what they were doing wasn’t exactly normal. After all, most normal people didn’t go to Central Park at 2:30 AM during a storm on an autumn night. Then again, most people weren’t supersoldiers who had been frozen for 70 years before waking up in the wrong century. Most people weren’t recently reunited with their best childhood friend after 70 years apart, during which the aforementioned friend had been tortured and forced to work as an assassin for an evil Nazi (or Soviet?) organization. Most people didn’t have nightmares that gave demons nightmares. 

That was how this all began, too. Bucky had a nightmare that woke him up, and that woke Steve up too. Bucky hadn’t wanted to go back to sleep, and when boredom almost won out, Bucky had gotten this insane idea and was dead-set on it, and of course Steve was going to follow him. (He’d follow Bucky anywhere.) Nevermind that the park was probably closed and they were probably tresspassing and could be arrested. Then again, who would bother looking in the first place? Not even criminals bother going out at 2:30 AM on a stormy night.

As the rain poured down around them as they walked through the park, Bucky glanced at Steve. “Hey, Stevie. Think Thor’s gonna be merciful and not strike me with lightning?” There was a playful grin on Bucky’s face as he joked around slightly.

“He’ll be merciful because he pities your ugly mug,” Steve retorted, though his lips also curled slightly in a slight smile. 

Bucky pretended to think on that a bit. “Problem is, he told me yesterday that I looked good, so I don’t know if we can trust my ugly mug for the pity points anymore. Think your stupidity is enough to grant us mercy?”

“Considering that you took all the stupid with you already? Probably not.”

“That’s a shame.”

They walked together a bit before Bucky suddenly stopped. “Hey Stevie, wait.”

Steve stopped walking, too, glancing at Bucky as a lightning bolt lit up the skies, illuminating them for a split second before fading just as quickly with a mighty crack of thunder.

“Come here.” Bucky’s voice was a bit softer now as he turned to face Steve fully, which prompted Steve to walk over so they were a normal conversational distance away. 

“Yeah, Buck?”

Bucky suddenly stepped even closer, leaving only a few inches between them. “Wanna dance with me, punk?”

“Here?”

“Here and now.”

Steve didn’t question that. 

“Okay.”

The platter of the rain around them formed all the music they needed, and Bucky gently hummed an accompaniment to it as they moved, with Bucky leading. They danced slowly, taking their time. Until morning, they had all the time in the world. After that it became a gamble, for then they might get assigned on missions, but until morning, they had an infinity, and were planning on using it to their full advantage.

Bucky led them in their steps, for Steve had never been much of a dancer. Even now, Steve was fairly certain he stepped on Bucky’s toes fairly often, but neither of them minded. Here and now, under the blanket of darkness and illuminated only briefly by the occasional strike of lightning, that was irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was that they were dancing together and that the universe would not, could not, tear them apart again. Not in this small infinity.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am so sorry for my lack of a proper updating schedule; college classes are kicking my butt. Have no fear, though -- this blackout bingo _will be completed before the deadline!_ This is one of my favorite pieces in this set and was a pure joy to write. I hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
